marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel-1
| Title = Marvel-1 | Nicknames = | Universe = Earth-616 | Status = Destroyed | CurrentModel = | CurrentOwner = | TransportMethod = Flight | Dimensions = | Creators = Reed Richards | Origin = | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Reed Richards designed and built his experimental Marvel-1 rocket in Central City, California. The rocket was equipped with an experimental hyperdrive. The ship carried Richards, pilot Ben Grimm, Sue Storm, and Johnny Storm to the stars in their infamous unauthorized test flight which led to them being bombarded by cosmic rays and becoming the Fantastic Four. It had inadequate shielding and was destroyed during a crash landing outside Ithaca, New York. Its wreckage was eventually donated to the Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum. Alternate Reality Versions Image Description Issue On Earth-8212, Reed Richards decided to wait and do the rocket launch by the books with proper shielding. As a result, the mission was a success and the Marvel-1 became a cornerstone of Earth's burgeoning space industry. Consequently, it also meant that Reed and his team was never exposed to cosmic rays and developed superpowers. On Earth-9591, Warren Ellis's dystopian reality gives Reed Richards’ ship the ironic name of Astraea ("star-maiden" or "starry night"), the Hellenic goddess of innocence and purity. This version of the rocket went into space with Earth-9591's Victor von Doom as pilot instead of Ben Grimm, who had refused due to a lack of lateral motors. Richards, Sue and Johnny Storm, and von Doom were all mutated by the cosmic rays, but all went into shock and perished shortly after crash landing back on Earth, their bodies being unable to adapt successfully to their new powers. On Earth-78909, Marvel-1 had a more unique design and was flown by a crew of only three – Earth-78909’s Reed Richards, Sue Storm, and Ben Grimm. Otherwise, just as on Earth-616, the ship was exposed to cosmic radiation which mutated its passengers, then crashed back to Earth. It is implied, however, that the radiation somehow affected the ship’s electronics systems as well, resulting in the creation of the robot H.E.R.B.I.E. On Earth-94000, Reed Richards’ triangular space shuttle was built to examine a passing comet up close, protection against cosmic rays being provided by equipment linked to a giant diamond that would absorb and retain the radiation. Unfortunately, the gem was stolen and replaced with a replica by the Jeweler, a homeless master thief who wished to impress a woman he’d been stalking. As a result, Reed Richards and his companions were irradiated by the comet, which they found gave them super powers after crashining back to Earth. On Earth-121698, Marvel-1’s equivalent would appear to be a standard space shuttle of the variety designed by private space companies, likely by Von Doom Industries. Interestingly, it was the inadequate shielding of von Doom’s space station, not the shuttle, that allowed the radiation of a cosmic storm to mutate that reality’s Fantastic Four, as well as Dr. Doom. On Earth-135263, events occurred similar to those on Earth-121698, and a scientifically advanced spacecraft designed by Reed Richards took him and his companions to an inadequately shielded space station where cosmic radiation affected them. On Earth-200782, Reed Richards, Sue Storm, Johnny Storm, and Ben Grimm traveled into space and were exposed to cosmic radiation. The radiation affected the germs in Reed's, Johnny's, and Ben's bodies, mutating them into disease that wiped out all the men on Earth, including them. Sue's exposure to the radiation mutated her into a Thing-like form. On Earth-523003, Doctor Doom helped to design Reed Richards’ space shuttle, which was named the Stormrider. As a result, it was intended as a death trap for Richards, his fiancée Sue, and Sue's younger brother, built with inadequate shielding but for a collapsible suit of armor built into von Doom's chair on the flight deck. Unfortunately for him, not only did Richards and the Storms survive and inherit superhuman powers as in the mainstream reality, but Doom’s armor concentrated the radiation he was exposed to, rapidly transforming Doom into the rock-like being that Ben Grimm ultimately mutated into. On Earth-534834, Reed’s spacecraft was designed much like a standard space shuttle configuration, with a specially designed orbiter vehicle carried into space by a single external tank which was ejected once in low orbit. As in the mainstream universe, the crew were affected by radiation and the spacecraft returned to Earth, crashing along a beach rather than in the wooded areas of Ithaca. In Earth-700089, Marvel-1 implicitly suffered a similar fate to its Earth-616 counterpart, crashlanding after flying through cosmic radiation which mutated its crew. This version was designed in a manner similar to the Fantastic Four’s Intercontinental Passenger Missile but with extended wings. | Notes = * The location of Marvel-1's destruction was established in . | Trivia = * It wasn't until , 58 years after its debut, that the rocket was given an official name in the Prime Marvel Universe. * It was called the Excelsior in the Heroes Reborn story arc. | Links = }} Category:Spacecraft Category:Fantastic Four Vehicles